By Your Side
by EmeraldSong
Summary: Earth is ruled by the Mad Prince Endymion, a thousand years after the assassination of the princess Serenity, Usagi Tsukino is born. In a world where no one is safe and nothing is sacred, one girl struggles with her destiny.
1. Prologue, Weep

Hey Everybody! Thanks for giving this a chance. It's the first fanfic I've posted in over a year since my Internet was cut off! (SOB! ). I know, I know; the prologue is very short! Bear with me okay, the rest of the chapters are a lot longer! (I promise!!). This is a brand new account (I can't even remember my old one.) and I'm really sorry if you read some of my old writing, the files are lost and I can't do anything about it. Unfortunately right now I'm an unemployed bum whose still attending high school, I have no money (So please don't sue me Naoko!) All Sailor moon Characters are the property of Naoko Takeuchi, they aren't mine and unfortunately that means I can't sue the pants off everyone to get more money.

**_By Your Side_**

**_Prologue, Weep_**

By: EmeraldSong

"Endymion" her voice called out softly. A large man dressed in black immediately came to her side. His bright blue eyes misting with tears, as he looked at the woman on the floor. Her normally immaculate white robes stained crimson with blood.

"Serenity" he croaked. She was looking at him trying to smile but failing as the wound in her chest pained her. Her pale silver tresses fell around her face in waves, unbound from her usually cheerful hairstyle. Her inhuman silver eyes, glinted and the small crescent moon on her forehead faded in and out as her heartbeat began to slow.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as tears trickled down her cheeks.

"For what?" he asked holding her little hand in his two large ones.

"I broke my promise. I said I would never leave your side," she shuddered and whimpered as the wracking of her body caused her even more pain.

"Serenity! This is all my fault, if you hadn't been protecting me, this never would have happened" The man known as Endymion began to weep, his tears falling and mixing with her own.

"Hush beloved one" her hand and voice trembled as she reached out to place her delicate fingers on his cheek and wiped away his tears. "I would gladly die a thousand times to insure your safety, even if it meant I had to leave you."

"No!" he cried in denial, though he had seen wounds like this and knew there was no way to save her.

"I'm sorry Endymion, but remember, even though I will no longer be with you in body. My spirit, my soul will reside by your side forever. I love you and I always will." Her hand slipped off his cheek, and her lovely face softened. "Good-bye, my love" she whispered as the dark claimed her.

"No! Please Serenity! Do not leave me! NOOOOOO!"

_Against the wishes of their parents, the Moon Princess and Endymion were married. The moon and Earth had been at war for countless generations, and peace between them would not be bought easily. A lunarian man who had loved the innocent princess since the day she was born grew jealous of the happy couple and sent assassins to tear them apart. They were told to kill Endymion, but their plan went to shambles when the Moon Princess Serenity took the arrow that had been intended for her beloved prince. The arrow stuck her chest, not only piercing her heart but also shattering the silver Crystal that she carried within herself into many fragments._

_Endymion was devastated by her death. He began withdrawing into himself he went into a self-imposed exile, his guardians the four generals going with him. None can say what occurred during this period of exile save that, his guardians disappeared never to be seen from again, and that Endymion returned mad._

_Fearing for his kingdom should Endymion inherit the throne, the King gave the order for his own son to be assassinated. The attempt failed however and Endymion retaliated by killing his father in cold blood and taking the Golden Crystal of Earth as his own._

_Once the golden crystal was his Endymion took the throne and enslaved the population of Earth. Corruption flourished and many people were forced underground to escape Endymion's tyranny. In Tokyo, called Dark Tokyo by many, Endymion created his dark fortress Shiranai and ruled the earth._

_Earth should have been enough for any man, even a mad man like Endymion, but nothing could dissuade his paranoid delusions. Soon after his takeover of earth, Endymion set his sight on the Silver alliance that had refused communication with Earth since the death of the beloved princess Serenity._

_A war started but without the silver crystal, it was a doomed effort on the side of the moon. Soon all the planets of the Alliance and their populations had been destroyed and all that remained was the moon where the planetary senshi guarded the last stronghold. Against the might of Endymion's golden crystal, they did not last long._

_Soon the entire Universe grew quiet, and Earth held the only life left in the galaxy._

_Weep if you have a heart. Weep for the loss of sanity. Weep for the death of what makes us human. Weep for the sake of faith, hope, and love._

I told you it was short.


	2. Chapter 1 Crystals and Roses

Hey everybody! Special thanks to Inuki and Hot Cuttie who reviewed the prologue even though it's so incredibly short. I hoping that as I write this the chapters will become progressively longer. This is an alternate Universe fanfic so luckily I can change a few things to make everything work much better and run a little smoother. I think the only major thing I've deiced to do for now is tamper a little with Shingo's age, he's now Usagi's older brother instead of her younger. I really am sorry about this if it bothers you but that is how it's going to be. I would love to own Sailor moon, but unfortunately I don't. You are welcome to try suing me but all I have to give is some pocket lint where I wish I had cash.

**_By Your Side_**

**_Chapter 1 Crystals and Roses_**

By: EmeraldSong

"Usagi?" "Just five more minutes mom." She mumbled sleepily "Just let me sleep for five more minutes."

"Damn it Usagi! Wake up!" a finger poked her in the belly, hard. Annoyed she opened her eyes to see Shingo standing over her. Despite his harsh words a small grin tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Leave me alone" Usagi muttered, burying her face deep into her pillow. Shingo gave one last resigned shrug, and then gleefully grabbing a long golden blonde strand of hair he pulled with all his might.

"SHINGO I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" the resulting squeal was just as satisfying as he could have hoped. The petite blonde scrambled out of her bed, tripped over her own feet and landed face first on the floor.

"Happy Birthday! Meatball Head!" he cried out and dashed out of the room quickly, lest she recover sooner than planned. Five minutes later when Ikuko Tsukino came she found her teenage daughter, sleeping face first on the floor where Shingo had left her. Ikuko smiled slightly as she gently shook Usagi awake again. When that failed she whispered the key words.

"Usagi, Breakfast." Usagi's eyes snapped open, quickly picking her up off the floor; she raced out the door and into the kitchen. Ikuko laughed, and followed.

"So how does it feel to be fifteen?" Kenji Tsukino asked, a merry twinkle in his eye as Usagi eagerly sat down at the table.

"Not much different than being fourteen." She replied not looking at her father but at the heaping pile of pancakes her mother was carrying over. Usagi plowed in as soon as they were in front of her on the table.

"Usagi Slow down!" her mother exclaimed horrified.

"You're going to get fat, if you don't slow down" Kenji cautioned.

"Like she isn't already" Shingo ducked as a plate went flying past his head.

"USAGI STOP! THAT'S ENOUGH!" her father yelled. Usagi stopped, eating though whether it was because of her father or the fact that the plate was empty. She had completely decimated a pile of about twenty pancakes meant for the whole family.

"Oh God Dad, I'm sorry." She said, and she really was. The ingredients for them must have cost a fortune. "I don't know what came over me, I was just so hungry" Kenji sighed

"Don't worry about it kiddo. It's your birthday, do whatever you want" he smiled "Besides, I think the only person who you should be apologizing to right now is Shingo. I think he was looking forward to breakfast this morning, even more than you" Usagi still felt guilty, but she didn't let it stop her from sticking her tongue out at her older brother. When he made a face right back at her, Usagi knew that she had been forgiven. Ikuko grimaced slightly than dug around in the cupboard and brought out cereal for everyone else. Usagi also grabbed a bowl and almost before she could stop herself, she reached for the simple undecorated box.

"Usagi are you still hungry?" Ikuko asked eyeing the human vacuum before her with something akin to horror.

"Oh, no. Of course not" Usagi pulled back her hand almost reluctantly, flushing "I must not have been paying attention. Sorry."

"It's probably because you're still growing" Ikuko smiled "I'll pack you a little extra for lunch today."

"Oh no!" Usagi squealed suddenly hopping out of her chair "I promised Shin I'd meet his earlier today!" she grabbed her bag tucked a hat on her head and ran outside, her drab gray skirts swirling behind her.

"Usagi! Try to be home early tonight!" Kenji called after her, though she was already out of earshot. "Why do I even bother?" he muttered, giving Ikuko a kiss before pulling on a plain gray coat of his own and setting off to work.

.**_CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC_**

**__**

Shin Wasori walked slowly down the street to the spot where he was meeting Usagi, he was around ten minutes late or so but he knew that Usagi would be even later. Today was one of those days when her being punctual, would have only distressed further than he was already. Around him people walked quickly; dressed in gray as he was, their eyes on the ground afraid to speak or look around As a child he had heard tales that the sky had once been blue, with a bright golden sun. Shin doubted this; the only sky he had ever seen was the one above. Covered in Smog and Gray cloud, and angry red sun barely filtered through the layers of pollution.

**__**

Everything was colorless, and everything was meaningless. He had been born into a world without beauty or love, and Shin knew deep in his heart that he would die in this hated wasteland. A cynical smile grew on his lips as he breathed in the disgusting air. Soon he would no longer have to deal with the foulness of this life and this existence. He would die free with only one regret.

"SSHHIINNN!" a voice wailed "I'm so sorry I'm late!" the only person worth anything in this damned world, barreled into him at a hundred miles per second, knocking him into the pavement with a heavy thud. Black spots danced across his field of vision, as he gingerly picked himself off the ground. Usagi stood over him, her slightly apologetic smile radiating sincerity and warmth. Shin raked and hand through his short brown hair, and carefully did not let his dull brown eyes meet her luminous blue ones. He was afraid that she would see his inner turmoil and the last thing Shin would ever do was cause her pain.

"Happy Birthday meatball head" he was enjoying the way her glare at the childhood nickname turned into an expression of pleasant surprise upon seeing the tiny brightly wrapped package in his hands.

"Open it." He urged, wishing to see the look on her face. Usagi cautiously grabbed the box, and carefully peeled away the rare bright wrapping, to reveal a single fresh red rose petal. A sense of longing filled her as she realized what it was. There were millions of roses in Tokyo, the only plant that still thrived upon this barren earth. But it was red. Crimson as deep and beautiful as heart's blood. Roses, in Tokyo were as black as the heart of the man who ruled them all, with thorns that seemed to reach out and draw blood. A single tear fell down her cheek; Shin brushed it away, hating himself for causing her pain and knowing soon that he was doomed to cause her more.

"Where did you find this?" she whispered as feelings of loss and longing swamped her. "I'm sorry Shin, this is the best present I've ever gotten. I don't know what came over me" Usagi apologized again. Keeping a small smile on her face when inside for the first time in her life she felt barren of happiness.

"Usagi, until I met you, life had no meaning. As a child I wished that one day I could see the sun that existed centuries ago when people still had hope, and life had a purpose. I knew that even if I died my soul could never rest in peace until I had seen its glory for myself" he looked at her smiling wistfully.

"Shin, I don't understand.." Usagi clutched the rose petal in her hand, hopelessly confused.

"I have seen the sun and basked in its soul saving light. You don't have to understand what I'm saying; meatball head, you just have to listen." He chuckled lightly "Always remember that even in this barren hell, life, hope and freedom can still thrive and grow. If I die tonight, I'll die free. I just wanted you to know that" Before she could respond to him, Shin turned around and started walking away from her.

Usagi just stood there dumbly, clutching her rose petal in hand as her best friend walked away from her for the last time. Her long blonde hair whipping around in a sudden wind, She just stood there, unable to comprehend Shin's words to her.

With a shake of her head, Usagi wondered why he had said such things then went on walking her memory already glossing over what had been said.

By the time Usagi had walked all the way over to the facility, all she remembered about that morning's conversation had been Shin wishing her the best on her fifteenth birthday and giving her the present, carefully rewrapped in the shining paper and placed within the pocket of her somber gray overcoat.

As with the rest of the world the place where Usagi spent most of her time learning to be a proper citizen of earth was gray and dreary. As she skipped into the room, it changed from a dour place of repression, to an almost cheerful hall of learning. The radiance that naturally radiated off Usagi permeated itself into the room, affecting everyone around her. Once in a while it was remarked on how the Tsukino girl's presence made life tolerable, even pleasant; to the point where life was almost satisfying. Her blissful ignorance made her the one person in the world's repressed population who could honestly say that she was content and happy with the way her life was run. In a world where hope and love were extinct, Usagi's small light was very contagious.

"Risa!" she called cheerfully, waving at a dignified girl roughly her own age that rose from a group of about a dozen others working on some project or another. Short curled black hair came to her shoulders, and framed a pair of sad gray eyes that almost seemed to contradict the small grin she wore.

"Usagi, Happy birthday" She said, her grin growing a little wider as she held out a plainly wrapped brown package held together with a rough twine. Even though it was not as outwardly beautiful as the one Shin had given her, Usagi nonetheless was happy to receive it.

Other girls who she was friendly with surrounded her, eyes shining with anticipation. She carefully peeled away the brittle paper, and unknotted the dirty twine. Inside the paper, a small hunk of crystal the size of her pinky nail glimmered up at her. Hues of sapphire, violet, rose and silver winked up at her from its faceted depths.

"We all pooled our money together to get this for you" a slight girl named Awn whispered excitedly. "Risa saw this in a shop window, and we all felt that it would be perfect"

"The merchant called it moon crystal, we don't really know what it is." Celia joined her musical voice into the fray of excited whispering girls.

"It seemed like a good name though so we really didn't feel like changing it." Risa said shyly. "Like you, it sparkles with brilliant colours and a warm light. Thank you for being my friend." With that she laughed uncharacteristically, and hugged her petite blonde friend. The others all similarly joined suit, clamoring around Usagi hugging and laughing in a manner that belied the inner sorrow each one held in her heart. Usagi held the crystal fragment close to her chest, unlike the rose petal which had made her feel a sense of loss, the fragment of crystal was warm, and it's sparkling colours felt right.

"If you nitwits are done sit down so we can begin!" a harsh voice broke through their minute celebration. A woman dressed in a very dark gray that was almost black sniffed at them. "Miss Tsukino, now that you are a year older perhaps we can finally, shove some proper respect and sense into your pretty little head." Noticing that the girl she was speaking to had already lapsed into a light sleep her face reddened, and angrily she brought down a stick onto the sleeping girl's hands. Usagi gave a small yelp waking up almost instantly. She glowered for a second at the instructor's back then playfully stuck out her tongue when it was safe.

"As I was saying it's time you realized your place you disrespectful chit. Miss Delaney, recite a woman's duties and obligations to Miss Tsukino so she doesn't fall asleep again." Kaita Delaney stood up and began to speak in a dull monotone voice

"Women are expected to be meek and docile. When of proper age they are expected to marry and begin bearing sons...." Kaita grew quieter and quieter as sleep once again claimed the disrespectful Miss Tsukino.

**_CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC_**

**__**

"Usagi where were you?" Kenji demanded as his errant daughter walked in shortly after dark. It had been hours since her lessons at the facility were supposed to end, and he had begun to worry that she wouldn't return like the daughter of one of the men from work hadn't. Kenji ran a relieved hand over his forehead to wipe the sweat off his brow.

She stuck her tongue at him, her typical response to everything "Don't worry Dad I'm fifteen now, remember? Besides Shingo is out later than this every night and you don't worry about him so much."

"That's different Shingo's three years older than you, and has a job" Kenji sighed knowing that it was useless, recognizing that stubborn glint in her eyes "I'm sorry Usagi, but I worry."

"Relax Dad" she peeled off her coat and shoes and headed towards the living room "I was just with my friends, celebrating for a little while." Her brilliant smile, eased the last of his tensions and Kenji followed after her.

"Your mother is preparing your favorite for dinner, and when Shingo comes home, we'll give you your present from the family" Usagi was delighted, another present! This was turning out to be the best birthday she had ever had.

She went upstairs for a while. Carefully she put the rose petal to dry by her small window, but kept the crystal fragment with her tucked in her dress pocket. An enticing aroma that had wafted from downstairs told her that supper was on the table or soon would be.

Stomach growling Usagi hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen plunking herself down in the nearest chair, eagerly ready to partake of her favorite activity (eating of course!). Shingo had called earlier to say he would be late and not to bother waiting for him. Usagi had finished one helping of food and was ready to start another when the door burst open, revealing her older brother. She realized something was wrong when she noticed the urgency and strain deep-set into his eyes.

"Usagi.." he huffed "I'm sorry."

"Why" Puzzled and worried she took a step forward and placed a delicate hand on his cheek. "Shin. Something went horribly wrong; they're going to kill him." He looked away unable to meet her eyes. Usagi stood still for a few seconds trembling, and then almost without thought she grabbed her coat and shoes and moved towards the door. Kenji moved to stop her but heedless of her actions Usagi shoved him aside with much more strength than she should have had and ran outside in a hurry.

A full moon rose in the sky, its silver light beaming down on one solitary soul as she mindlessly searched for one dear to her innocent heart. Her mind blank; Usagi ran on, no longer knowing which direction she was going, no longer caring. Shin was in trouble and he needed her, almost instinctively she knew where to go and it did not take her long before she found what she was seeking.

Loud laughter greeted her as she turned a corner to see a large group of black-coated men. An innate feeling cautioned her against approaching and she slipped into a dark little nook where she could see everything clearly. A surge of dark molten gold energy streaked through the air and poured between the black cloaks. And inhuman wail of pain and terror echoed down the streets.

Usagi watched horrified as the black cloaks moved away revealing the charred and bloody mass that had been in their midst. She crept closer, her vision enhancing enough to see the bloody mass clearly. Everything except the face had been burned off, leaving her something to identify him with. A scream even more tortured and agonized than the one a few moments before ripped through the alleyway, as the shield of ignorance that had protected Usagi from reality shattered. Stripped of her illusions, she found herself alone in a world barren of love and filled with hate. Glassy brown eyes stared at her broken blue ones, as a single tear rolled down a ruined face.

**_CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC_**

Hi! I just finished fixing up this chapter and I hope it looks better that before, I'm sorry about the delay but the computer crashed and its finally running again. I hope to put out the third chapter soon, however it will be a little while longer. Thanks again to those who have reviewed, are looking out for new chapters, and those who have put me on their favorite lists! I really do genuinely appreciate your support.


	3. Chapter 2, Ashes and Petals

Hi! Thanks to everyone who is reading this. I am sorry this took a while but the computer crashed and took everything with it. There is some violence in this chapter, I'm really sorry if you don't like it, but with this story I'd never be able to tell it properly if I didn't have the occasional explosive confrontation resulting in someone's death.

One of the things I always look for when I am reading a story is all the little plot twists and connections between characters. I like it when there is much larger scheme going on than meets the eye. If you are reading this, I hope your getting just as much pleasure out of reading this as I did writing it. I love hearing from people so it never hurts to see a review or two.

Most of the Characters in this story belong to the wonderful Naoko Takeuchi.

_By Your Side_

_Chapter 2, Ashes and Petals_

By: EmeraldSong

Silver moonlight and crimson danced across everything. Emotions sickened and died. Molten Gold tangled with blighted silver for control, as the world rocked on its foundations.

"Why?" A single question wormed its way out of her throat. Unspoken words tried to find their way out, but failing miserably. Hands swathed in darkness reached towards her, chasing out everything rational leaving only a shattered husk of terror and rage.

_'Always remember that even in this barren hell, life, hope and freedom can still thrive and grow.'_ A lie. Everything was a lie. How had she missed it before? Her whole life had been a lie. Her whole life Usagi had shielded herself from the filth that was life on earth.

"No" a whimper of denial formed on her lips as she backed away from her assailants. Moaning she fell down to the ground, as Shin's killer advanced on her. '_If I die tonight, I'll die free.'_

It was a lie! Shin had been anything but free! Rage replaced terror, as hate filled up and suffused her entire body. Fire raced through her blood, and boiled over as a hand gripped her arm.

"Well, what have we here?" Usagi recoiled as the evil emanating off him washed over onto her. "Pretty little girl come to watch the heretic burn?" he laughed, as Usagi tried to jerk out of his grasp, struggling futilely against his greater bulk.

Laughing even harder, he dragged her forcefully out of the shadows where she had been hiding only a few moments before. Tears of anger flowed from her eyes as she entered the silvery moonlight. Hate radiated off her when she landed only inches from Shin's corpse.

"You came a little late." Shin's executioner sneered "The king has ordered us to string him up on the city walls, but I'm sure he won't mind too much of you take a piece first."

"Damn you." Usagi whispered in a voice barely audible. Shaking she stood up, reaching to grab the crystal fragment as she did so. Clutching it so tightly in her fist blood welled up and dripped from her palm, as she did do she began to speak. Softly at first but gaining volume as she went on.

_"You dare to mock her?"_ she began in a voice that was not her own, regal and almost dangerous. _"For years she deluded herself, the people who were dragged off and killed were dangerous criminals, not her neighbors and friends. Ignorance was bliss."_ She took a step forward, and moonlight kissed her hair as golden strands turned silver. The woman who stood before Endymion's butchers was no longer Tsukino Usagi.

_"Is this what my sacrifice has wrought?"_ she asked her voice filled with sorrow _"Is this all that the scions of earth have amounted to?"_ Silver eyes blazed, and the golden moon that appeared on her forehead seemed to be reminiscent of a demon's grin.

Unconsciously, the men in the black cloaks backed away.

She raised the bloody fist containing the crystal fragment up to the air as if offering to the moon. _"This but a small piece of the whole, but it is more than enough to take care of carrion eaters such as you."_ Silver and red light poured from the crystal as the regal woman whispered softly

_"Crimson moon revenge."_

_**ASHESANDPETALSASHESANDPETALSASHESANDPETALSASHESAN**_

_Revenge._

Usagi moaned, and held her blankets tighter against her body. Every single night, she relived that awful night. It had been over a year now, and the dreams kept all the emotions she had felt fresh as if they had happened yesterday. She remembered it all in vivid detail, being dragged out into the moonlight and being possessed by a feeling of ancient sorrow, hate and pain.

Sorrow, hate and pain that still lived within her. Ripping away all the illusions Usagi had kept even after Shin's death.

The rose petal that Shin had given her for her birthday last year, lay crinkled and dried on the shining piece of paper it had came wrapped in.

The physical changes that had came because of that night, were just as drastic as the emotional scars. Her once golden hair had paled to an almost icy blonde. Her deep blue eyes were paler as well, and showed less expression. In addition, a white crescent scar on her forehead was identical to the scar on her hand where the crystal fragment had cut her palm.

A year and a half, of haunting dreams and barely eating had her slimmed down into a willowy young woman, who now matched the rest of the earth's decimated populace. She was still beautiful, but in a haunting way, quite unlike the curious lively aura that had surrounded her before.

Still clutching the blanket to her breast, she stood up and walked over to the closet, bringing out the dull gray outfit, which had to be worn at her working facility. She slipped it on quickly, did up her canvas shoes and slipped out of her room into the kitchen to join her family.

Ikuko glanced up worriedly as her daughter sat down at the table. The peace and happiness that the Tsukino family had once shared was gone. Shattered that night along with Usagi's innocence.

Kenji Tsukino did not look up, he was oblivious to almost everything around him and gray streaks now littered his once black hair.

As Shingo watched his once vivacious sister pick at her food, anger filled him. He despised Endymion! Before Shingo had gone along with the rest of the world, he had watched as friends were dragged away to die doing nothing for the sake of his family. The Damn Mad Prince and his flunkies had gone too far when they had unknowingly destroyed Shingo's sister and with her the peace and security of his family.

That night Usagi returned hours after she had set out. They had asked no questions and she had given no answers. Silent and shaking she had crept to her room and did not emerge until days later. Occasionally she would laugh and smile, but those moments were rare, and often unseen.

Shingo looked down at his arm and cracked a rare smile at the tattoo in the nook of his elbow. The small black rose, about the size the tip of his pinky was there unadorned and had been since a month ago when he had joined the rebel sect Black Rose.

Tonight Endymion would pay with his life for the pain and suffering he had inflicted. Shingo looked at his broken little sister.

"Oh yes." Shingo muttered under his breath "That bastard is going to pay."

**_ASHESANDPETALSASHESANDPETALSASHESANDPETALSASHESAN_**

****

After the fall of the Silver Millennium and the Princess Serenity's death, earth had changed for the worse. A city mightier and more terrible than all before it rose from the ground created completely of twisted black crystal. The Fortress Shiranai stood at the center of all.

Spirals and towers of Black Crystal came from every direction and Climbing Black roses with thorns steeped in venom encircled the walls. The lower levels of Shiranai bustled with activity as men and monsters alike went through their daily routines. Located underground, were barracks and training grounds for the Royal Guards.

In the centre of the Fortress, the tallest tower of all reached from the ground upwards thousands of feet towards the moon. Only one man went there and he was a man as twisted and black as the tower he resided in.

Towering over six feet tall, he was master of Shiranai and the world. His ageless and forever youthful face was emotionless. Cold blue eyes filled with despair, cruelty and self-hate could easily pierce through hardened criminals. Ebony black hair curled almost gently around his beautiful facade.

Endymion the Black King, the Mad Prince had ruled Earth for over a thousand years. Changed for the worse by Serlenity's death; he had not aged a day since. Frozen in time he grew angry and sorrowful. King Destrion, Endymion's father had long ago given up trying to comfort his son. Soon it became obvious that Endymion was going insane and would not be fit to sit on the throne.

A brief smile flashed over Endymion's face as he remembered the day he had taken the throne. Still weak and broken after Serenity's death his father had sent the guards to kill him. Angered and pushed over the edge by Destrion's betrayal, he had slain all who came before him and then went to his father to return the favor and seize the golden crystal.

Serenity had left him weak, but the golden crystal had once again made him strong. How sweet his revenge had been.

_"Endymion…" Destrion coughed up blood on his silk robe. The once proud man, who had ruled the world for so many years looked old and haggard; changed almost as much as his son had in the ten years since the moon princess's death. _

_"Still alive then father?" his words were laced with disgust. Destrion's blood covered him as well and matted his fine black hair. "I had hoped to finish this quickly. Give me the Golden crystal and I will give you a quick and clean death."_

_"You are mad!" Destrion cried in rage and sorrow. "Damn that moon witch! Had she never showed her miserable face around here I would still have my beloved son and not the devil that stands in his place!" he spat on the ground._

_"Are you done yet, you senile old fool?" Endymion moved like a demon, whipping out his sword meeting that of Destrion's._

_"I will never be done!" Destrion yelled putting all his remaining strength into another attack._

_"So be it!" Endymion answered; jumping out of the way, he pulled out a thin dagger and threw it at his father._

_"Damn!" The old man cursed as it scored on his arm, leaving a thin trail of blood._

_"You're finished father!" Endymion threw back his head and laughed! "That dagger was dipped in Raffielle poison. You will be dead in less than three minutes and I will not have to soil my own hands!"_

_"I have no choice." Destrion bowed his head in sorrow, and called up the latent energy that lay inside all of the Kings of Earth. "I call on my forefather's! I ask their blessings!" Energy purest of gold pored from his body, bathing the King in light and slowing the effects of the poison. "Give me the strength to fight one last time!"_

_Endymion smiled "Whatever strength you gain will not be enough!" with that, he charged bringing his sword to the King's middle and preparing to cleave him in half._

_"Forgive me Esmeralda!" The King yelled to his Queen, dead years ago as Golden light pored from his hands to devour their only son._

_Endymion screamed as light convulsed around him. Destrion muttered a quick prayer for both of their souls then swung down his sword hard and fast plunging it straight into Endymion's heart._

_Endymion's screams abruptly stopped. A single tear dropped from Destrion's eye before he succumbed to the Raffielle and fell to the floor._

_For a full moment they just lay there, father and son united finally in death. But Destrion had failed in his ambition for Endymion still breathed._

_"Foolish choice Father" Endymion whispered in the dead King's ear, "I have no heart."_

_Laughing he pulled the sword out of his chest, still shining without a trace of blood. With a small cruel smile on his face he pried open the dead man's fingers and took the Crystal that lay there, leaving a single black rose, the first of its kind in its place. _

Endymion smiled. Truly, revenge on his father had been sweet. Calling up some reserve energy, he summoned the Golden Crystal. Truly, revenge had been sweet. He summoned more energy and brought out the chip of Serenity's silver crystal. It was only a small fragment of the whole, but it was just as beautiful as she had been.

Rainbows danced across its surface in response to his inquisitive touch. Serenity had taken his heart with her when she died, but he still had something that had belonged to her.

**_ASHESANDPETALSASHESANDPETALSASHESANDPETALSASHESAN_**

****

"Shingo Tsukino! Don't be late tonight!" Ikuko called "They've been tightening the curfew patrols lately."

"Don't worry, I'll see you later!" he yelled back then ran off, not daring to turn around one last time. The lie he had told burned bitterly in the back of his throat. Because no matter what happened tonight, he would never see her smiling face again.

As he got further away from the house, he slowed down to a walk. If anyone saw him running, someone might get suspicious and that was the last thing he wanted. As usual, the streets were gray and empty. Few people dared to venture out at this time of night.

After about twenty minutes of walking, he had finally reached headquarters. The rebel base was an ordinary enough building, about two stories high it looked like a normal civilian residence. Inside it was much like his own home, the pretty girl who sat on the bland gray couch gave him a smile. She was dressed in white jumper, and her long blonde hair was swept behind her head with an illegal red ribbon. Bright blue eyes that he found reminiscent of Usagi's gave off a cheerful aura.

"They've been expecting you." She said simply, producing a blindfold from one of the baggy pockets on her jumper. Looking closely at her arms Shingo realized that unlike him, she did not have a Black rose tattoo. More than likely, she was just a secretary or something and had no idea what was really being planned.

After he had, the blindfold tied securely over his eyes he could hear her shuffling around the room most likely looking for the secret door. Finally, after maybe three minutes he heard a sliding noise, and then felt a hand place itself on his arm to guide him.

Few people knew but underneath the city of Tokyo, there existed a huge network of sewers and tunnels man and magic made. It was here where that resistance resided, in different sects and groups all prepared to give up everything to destroy Endymion for the last time. This suited Shingo just fine.

It seemed as if he had been walking forever, going deeper underground, until they stopped and the hand removed itself from his arm.

"You can remove the blindfold now." A crisp voice that definitely did not belong to the girl addressed him.

Shingo obeyed and took off the blindfold, when he could see a short man dressed completely in black sat facing him. There was no sign of the girl. Without any more words he handed Shingo a small device with a button it.

Shingo nodded, he had trained in this. Encased within this small device was enough explosive powder to obliterate anything within a ten-meter radius of it. The purpose of it was to make a direct statement on fortress Shiranai.

In exactly two hours he and a group of twenty-nine others would strike. Soon the only thing that would be left of Endymion and his cursed fortress would be ashes and a few black petals.

**_ASHESANDPETALSASHESANDPETALSASHESANDPETALSASHESAN_**

Please Review!!! I'm not really sure if people are enjoying this fic!


	4. Chapter 3, Black Gold

Hi. I was wondering if anyone has any ideas or suggestions about putting the senshi and generals in this story. I will admit that I am stumped and I do not have a clue where I could possibly put most of them. I would really appreciate some feedback on this. Otherwise, they probably will not be included (even though I really want to put them in!).

Sailor moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi; I'm still jobless so just try suing me! You'll get nothing! NOTHING!

**_By Your Side_**

**_Chapter 3, Black Gold_**

By: EmeraldSong

The streets of Dark Tokyo were quiet and still as usual, as a small group of people dressed in the plain gray worn by civilians walked down the street as normally as possible. Several of these groups, two or three people each were slowly making their way to the centre of the city. The Fortress Shiranai glowered ominously at everything unsuspecting of what was about to hit it.

Shingo nervously felt into his pocket and clutched at the small metal cylinder. Soon it would all be over. The twenty-nine rebels stationed around the city were carrying enough explosives to be sure that Endymion was blown straight to hell!

The young woman beside him looked up as if sensing his thoughts and then grabbed his hand to clutch it tightly. Shingo squeezed her hand back gently and untangled himself quickly lest they draw too much attention.

It was a shame that there was no other way; something told Shingo that it would have been nice to get to know this girl. She was pretty in a delicate way with a pixy face and shoulder length curling brown hair. The other person in their group, a man; turned around to glare at them and whispered to hurry up and stop fooling around.

Shingo walked a little faster checking his watch as they went. Eight-thirty, this would be over in fifteen more minutes.

**_BLACKGOLDBLACKGOLDBLACKGOLDBLACKGOLDBLACKGOLDBLA_**

_"Mama!" an excited voice cried. The voice came from a small girl with silver hair, who looked to be around the age of three. Laughing, the tall regal woman lifted the child up as they spun around in circles together. Shrieking with joy, the little girl fell happily into her mother's arms._

_In the air white rose petals floated, and in the sky, a blue and green planet hung among thousands of stars; its beauty only slightly obscured and even enhanced by clouds on the surface._

_Both the Mother and daughter were clothed in flowing white gowns, embroidered with gold thread. A silver diadem decorated with pearls and with a large crystal set in the centre graced the woman's forehead. Small and perfect pearls laced the hair of the girl. Luminously beautiful were they, in a way that only inhabitants of the moon could be._

_Dancing in a courtyard of white marble, surrounded by silver arches and statues formed from gold and mother of pearl, their ethereal beauty more that any mere mortal could hope to attain. The crystal chimes that were everywhere gave off a soft tinkling music as the wind blew by._

_The woman spun around once more, and then lowered the girl, so clearly her child to the ground. Fondly she patted her head, then left, white and gold skirts swishing behind her._

_Alone, the child looked up at the earth; mesmerized by the __colour and life that she saw._

**_BLACKGOLDBLACKGOLDBLACKGOLDBLACKGOLDBLACKGOLDBLA_**

A large crash echoed throughout fortress Shiranai, and Endymion rose from a throne of black crystal. Curious to what had caused the disturbance he looked out the window, just in time to see a huge plume of smoke rising from one of the smaller towers. His eyes narrowed, searching for what had been the cause.

A small twisted smile replaced the thoughtful frown he had been wearing only a few seconds before.

"Rebels" he whispered eagerly. The golden crystal rose from its hiding place within his cloak, and glimmered with a gold and red aura. Pulsing eagerly, it had been so long since its last feeding.

"They shall pay for their betrayal." His voice abruptly hardened, taking on a slight tone of bitterness. "Never again will traitors, and oath breakers be shown mercy and allowed to live." A mask of feral rage dominated his normally handsome features.

Down below people streamed everywhere, and small explosions went off every few minutes. Did they know what waited above? Doubtful, if they had attacked his stronghold head on, they obviously were not very intelligent.

A blade dipped in shadows and splattered with Destrion's blood appeared in mid-air. Endymion grasped the hilt with his right hand, and clutched the golden crystal in his right. With a scream, he brought them together, ignoring the black, gold and red light that streamed outwards as they fused. The light died down, and in his hands a wicked blade, gleamed an evil black.

"SERENITY!" he screamed in inhuman rage, the name of a woman long dead. He jumped from the tower and landing on his feet like a cat, he struck blindly, not caring whether his opponents were friend or foe.

Golden energy poured off him as he swept his sword across the battlefield, sending wave after wave of tainted light at his adversaries. Berserk, he cared naught at the amount of damage he dealt to himself or his surroundings.

**_BLACKGOLDBLACKGOLDBLACKGOLDBLACKGOLDBLACKGOLDBLA_**

Shingo grabbed the brown-haired girl and shoved her out of harm's way before a sword a came down on her head. While the guard was distracted, he grabbed her hand and ran out of danger's path.

"Damn." He whispered as they crouched behind some rubble that had been knocked down by one of the first explosions. Nothing was going according to plan! The guards were slaughtering most of the rebels before they even had the chance to detonate. There had not even been a chance to get to Endymion yet!

These thoughts were still flooding through his head when all of a sudden a large black shape descended from the sky, howling insanely. Alarmed, Shingo held on tightly to his companion's hand, as the shape landed, making the earth shudder with the impact.

"SERENITY!" a scream so full of hatred and pain, and as the dust and debris cleared, Shingo could see a large man swathed in black standing there. It took Shingo almost a full minute to recognize his enemy, a man who he had despised for so long.

Dark black hair curled around a face that would have been almost beautiful, but with his sunken golden eyes that blazed with battle lust and his expression of madness, Endymion could only be described as demonic.

The dark prince just stood still for a second, and he laughed hysterically as he swung his sword and golden light spilled onto the battlefield. Rebels and Guards alike disintegrated when hit with the lethal golden light. A few of the rebels detonated before they were hit adding explosions and fire to the screams.

In the center of it all stood Endymion, swathed in blood, and a feral look on his face. For the first time, since Shin Wasori's death (A.N. see chapter one) Shingo felt fear instead of hatred and anger towards the madman who stood before him.

He felt a motion at his side and realized far too late that it was the girl. While he had been studying Endymion, she had slipped out of his reach and was heading for a direct suicide attack on Endymion's back.

"DIE YOU MONSTER!" she screamed, just as insane with hate and grief as the man she was about to kill.

"NO!" Shingo screamed in denial, already knowing that it was too late to stop her. That she was doomed.

Endymion whirled around, surprise lighting his features as he leaped out of the way just as she detonated. In his mind, he saw the smiling face of the brown-haired girl who had held his hand fuse with the sad and broken face of his sister Usagi. Tears streamed down his face, and the hatred that had turned into fear once more churned within his heart, channeling grief into animal rage.

"Damn you, Endymion." Shingo whispered, as he swallowed a sob that threatened to tear its way out of his throat, and dug himself out of the rubble. Angry he yelled at the figure in black, at the damn world! "FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE, I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL!"

**_BLACKGOLDBLACKGOLDBLACKGOLDBLACKGOLDBLACKGOLDBLA_**

"FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE, I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL!"

Endymion looked over to see a boy barely out of his teens standing across from him. Normally he would have killed such an insolent fool on the spot, but something was different about this boy. Curious he did nothing, his madness temporarily subsiding.

"YOU'VE CAUSED EVERYONE I CARE ABOUT SO MUCH PAIN, IT'S TIME YOU FELT A LITTLE YOURSELF!" with those last words the boy charged at him, carrying in his hands something Endymion dimly recognized as a small explosive device.

He shifted to the left with the ease of a trained warrior, just as the rebel was about to knock into him; A strange calmness encased him. It was a scent in the air, a flicker of colour in an otherwise dismal world.

"Serenity!" With a strangled gasp, Endymion staggered and clutched at the area where his heart was, something was wrong. Golden eyes that overflowed with hate flickered to a deep sorrowful blue. How could he not have noticed before, the rebel was completely suffused in a silvery aura, streaked with thousands of glimmering rainbow hues.

"Serenity?" he whispered, his sanity and clarity of mind, for the first time in centuries was returning to him. "Where are you?" Endymion looked down and saw his hands smeared in blood. "Oh God, what have I done?"

"What have you done?" The rebel said his voice holding an odd tremor. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU"VE DONE?! YOU DAMN BUTCHER! YOU MURDERER!"

"No it's not true." Endymion denied, starting to panic "it's not."

"YOU DESTROYED MY LIFE! YOU DESTROYED MY SISTER! YOU KILL INNOCENT CHILDREN" The rebel backed away tears streaming down his face, glaring daggers of hate. As he moved away Endymion's sense sanity and peace began to fade, causing him to panic.

"NO! DON'T GO!" Endymion screamed, his rage beginning to return. "Where is Selenity!? DAMN YOU WHAT IS HAPPENING!?" he stiffened trying to calm himself down. It did not work. He looked at the boy and his frustration grew again. The tantalizing aura of Serenity, was no longer calming, in fact it simply served to incense him more.

Her scent was everywhere. Endymion could no longer take it, and once again, his eyes changed colours flicking back to the evil golden hue. Confused, insane and enraged golden black light flew everywhere, searching without abandon, for even a glint of silver to smother.

"SERENITY!"

**_BLACKGOLDBLACKGOLDBLACKGOLDBLACKGOLDBLACKGOLDBLA_**

_"SERENITY!"_

"Endymion?" Usagi whispered, confused.

**_BLACKGOLDBLACKGOLDBLACKGOLDBLACKGOLDBLACKGOLDBLA_**

Little note about Endymion that everyone should understand because it is crucial to the story line.

He is insane. Yes unbelievably, Endymion is insane. If he seems really out of character to you, it is because of this. Think of him having multiple personalities, and he will be much easier to understand, and the way he acts will make much more sense.

I personally love insane characters because they make everything so much more fun

If you have any questions about the story, or want to point out something about it that is not making sense, please review.

If you are going to flame me, please be gentle.

EmeraldSong


	5. Chapter 4, Serenity

**_Author's note: Here's the revision for chapter 4, I hope to have chapter five up really soon!_**

**_Special Thanks to; o0 DaRkNeSsEz PuRiTy 0o, Galactic Crystal, Karla, Kalinda, Veronica, and Honeystar for reviewing chapter 3. The fact that you took the time to tell me what you thought really mean a lot to me. _**

**_This chapter is dedicated to the mysterious e-mailer who motivated me to get off my lazy tush and get writing again. I accidentally deleted your message so I do not know who you are but thanks._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. In fact, I own very little right now. (Sigh) -- _**

By Your Side

Chapter 4, Serenity

By: EmeraldSong

_Her scent was everywhere. He could take it no longer, and once again, his eyes changed __colours flicking back to a deep golden hue. Confused, insane and enraged golden black light flew everywhere, searching without abandon, for even a glint of silver._

_"SERENITY!"

* * *

_

_"Serenity!" A guardsman dresses in a white and silver tunic cried out; it had been his job to watch out for the princess. A darling little girl around the age ten, the princess was prone to disappearing for hours at a time. Since most of the guards were rather fond of their heads, she was usually found quickly._

_In a silver birch nearby, a little giggle could be heard. The owner of the voice was a slight girl with pale skin and light silver eyes. Silvery white hair was pulled into loose pigtails that fell past her shoulders and a mischievous little smile danced on her face. A small crown of white roses decorated her head, the only thing other than the white linen dress she wore. _

_"Wind, and Water; hear my cry" she chanted, waving her tiny hands in circles as white light shimmered about them. In answer two globes of light, one a pale gray, the other a light teal, began to dance around her. Serenity smiled, and quickly tried the spell with the two elements most familiar to her and the power of the moon. The white light in her hands merged with the two globes, creating a bluish spiral of energy that swirled around her body for a few moments then stopped, and became three separate powers._

_Serenity frowned, realizing that she would have to call up the power of Fire and Earth as well; the elements of the sun, which she had less control over than those of the moon._

_"Fire, and Earth, lend me your strength" a faint sheen of perspiration glittered on her forehead, the only outward sign she gave that this was more difficult for her than her first summoning. Slowly at first, then faster two more globes of energy began to appear. Fire was a mixture of red, yellow, orange, and slight indigo hues. Earth held tawny browns and greens of every imaginable colour. Once they were the same size as the globes of Wind and Water, they went to join their fellow elements floating about her head._

_Serenity smiled wearily then once again began to chant the transportation spell Luna had taught her. The elemental energy swirled around her faster and faster merging with the light in her hands to create an even larger sphere filled with thousands of bright colours. The spell was ready._

_"Earth" she told it, and was delighted when it formed into a replica of the green planet floating beneath them. Clapping her hands together happily at her success Serenity eagerly fell into the miniature globe. _

_Elemental magic caressed her as she floated through, for what seemed like hours until a bright white light opened up at the end._

_She fell through and for a moment, it was as if she was flying, until she realized that she was falling instead. Shrieking the princess realized too late that she had teleported at least twenty feet above the ground._

_Still screaming she huddled up and waited for the ground to come up and meet her. One thing was certain if she survived, her mother was going to kill her!_

_Down below a boy dressed black, paused directly below the hysterical moon princess. Hearing her screams, he looked up just in time to watch as she plummeted from the sky to fall right on top of him._

_Serenity and the boy who broke her fall were both sent tumbling to the ground. Groaning they both just sat there for a moment, Moon Princess on top and the boy on the bottom, before she regained what was left of her composure._

_Remembering her manners, Serenity scrambled off him quickly. He looked embarrassed, a slight stain of red marring his face across the bridge of his nose. The he seemed to regain **his** composure enough to look her straight in the eyes. Frowning imperially, he opened his mouth to speak._

_"Who are you?" he asked in an arrogant tone, trying to regain the upper hand. "Explain yourself before I call the Imperial Guards!"_

_Serenity glared at him, angry that he dared to take that tone of voice with the princess of the moon! Who did he think he was, the future king of Earth? In addition, just what were Imperial guards anyway? Feeling ornery, she put on her primmest princess face and stuck her tongue out at him. She used the same face on servants in the moon palace whenever something green and leafy was put on her plate._

_Realizing that she did not intend to answer, he opened his mouth to yell something but before he even got out even one syllable, a small silvery hand had clamped itself over his mouth._

_"Shh!" Serenity hushed, putting her finger to her lip in the universal gesture of silence, something even a barbarian of Earth would recognize. There was no way she was going to let him ruin her fun! He glared at her for a second, blue eyes almost seeming to flash gold, before curiosity got the best of him and he nodded. Serenity smiled and pulled her hand away from his mouth, more than a little pleased that she had gotten him to listen to her. Obviously, her womanly charms were at work._

_"Who are you? And what the heck are you doing in my garden?" he demanded, phrasing his questions in a quiet but obviously irritated whisper._

_"I am Serenity!" She announced proudly "Current princess and future Queen of _

_The moon!"

* * *

_

"Once upon a time Earth was a beautiful world, the most beautiful place in the universe. A thousand years ago this planet was ruled by King Destrion the Noble and his wife Queen Esmeralda the fair. It was a time of peace, and a time when the entire galaxy coexisted in harmony…" Ami paused and scanned her eyes across the eager eyes of the children who listened anxiously to her story.

"A young prince was born to the monarchs of earth, he was brave and noble just like his parents. He was also said to be handsome" Ami winked slyly at the young girl's listening "And a few yeas later on the moon, a princess was born as heir to the kingdom of the moon. She was said to have been the most beautiful maiden ever conceived, and was known as having a kind as well as generous nature. When the young prince came of age, he met the moon princess and they fell in love at first sight. They made plans to wed in an effort to unite their kingdoms in peace. However, for thousands of years the two kingdoms had been separate and kept in ignorance of the other and not everyone was overjoyed to learn of their union. A lunarian man who had fallen madly in love with the princess grew jealous of the Earth Prince and made plans to have him assassinated. Not long after the wedding ceremony and celebration he made his move..."

"Did the prince die?" A little girl in the front row broke in her eyes wide, it was obviously the first time she had heard the tragic tale of the moon princess and her earthbound prince.

"No." Ami shook her head sadly, "The assassin had aimed his arrow at the prince's heart, but his aim was off and when he released the arrow the princess was struck fatally instead. She died in the arms of her prince, promising him that her soul would remain him and that she would always love him." With the last words, she closed her eyes and let it sink in. They remained closed as she listened to the sound of them leaving to go to another lesson.

"Is that really the end?" one boy asked.

"But that's way too sad!" a girl exclaimed, "Why did she have to die?"

"I wonder what happened to the prince?..." the sound of scraping chairs and desk faded, as did the pitter-patter of their little feet. The children's questions fading to mere murmurs as they went further down the hall. Soon all that was left was the sound of her own breathing. In and Out, slow and even. For some reason it sounded louder, and more harsh than normal, almost like…

"Ami…"

Her eyes flew open and she frowned at him, conveying her displeasure at having her privacy invaded with one look. Tucking a strand of strawberry blonde hair behind one ear, he fidgeted and did not look up to meet her glare.

"What do you want?" she kept her tone brisk, her voice the polar opposite of the soothing voice in which she had used with the children. He winced, and she felt regret for hurting him, but steeled herself against letting any of the emotion she felt on the inside from seeping out on her face.

"Please reconsider…. What I said earlier.." he hesitated, just when Ami could hear the beginning of an apology. He brought his head up to meet her glare looking for reassurance. Seeing her mask of indifference, he stiffened, "Don't give me that look! You can't join one of the resistance teams, I know something terrible will happen!"

"Zack, we've been through this before. Nothing you say will make me change my mind about this. In fact…" she paused, " You told me yourself that the resistance is in desperate need of techs, and I just happen to be one of the best underground." It was not boastful, but simply the truth.

His light green eyes hardened with every word she said, and when she finished speaking, his normally handsome face was decorated with a large scowl instead of the nervous and approachable frown he had been wearing earlier.

"You have a perfectly respectable position as storyteller, I don't see why you would want to trade your personal safety for the dangers that working aboveground as a tech entails." He reasoned, doing his best but failing to appeal to her sense of logic.

"It can't be too dangerous if you're doing it."

"Ami, be reasonable" he pleaded, ignoring the implied insult "Resistance work is far too dangerous, especially for someone like you!"

"Someone like me? What is that supposed to mean?" Her voice was frosty now, and even though she kept her face clear of any anger; inside she was ready to burst from it. "Thousands of people enlist everyday, why should you have objections if 'someone like me' wants to join?"

"Because you're different…" he defended lamely, and tried to continue but Ami did not give him the chance. The cold anger bubbling up inside of her needed release, and he was there to provide the perfect target.

"How am I different Zack? Why should I have to stay behind when others just like me enlist and fight for what they believe in? I did not try to stop you when you joined. Why should I have to say behind?"

"I love you! That's why!" he burst out, grabbing her and pulling her closer to him. Ami weakly tried to push him away, but her heart was not in it and she only succeeding in making him cling harder.

"If you really loved me, Lieutenant Greene, you would understand why I need to do this." With those words, she did the hardest thing in her entire life and roughly shoved Zack away. Then without another sound, Ami left the room quickly and did not look back, knowing that if she did, those eyes would suck her in and never let her go.

Down countless darkened hallways she ran, doors to rooms that had never seen the light of day whizzed by as she made her way to her own private quarters. They were several stories further underground than the classroom she taught in, next to a giant underground aquarium where fish and water organisms who could no longer survive on the surface resided.

Unlike the aboveground where Endymion ruled, the underground bases where fortunate civilians escaped to were filled with colour. Ami's room was no exception, the walls were a rich royal blue with paler blue accents. In fact almost everything she owned came in varying shades of blue and white. It had been her favorite colour since before she could remember. Usually the cool warmth that her room held was something that made her feel more relaxed, but today it did exactly the opposite. The fact that she lived in such opulence ashamed her. Especially when she thought about all the people up above who had nothing but what Endymion sanctioned and no guarantee whatsoever of safety.

Many people living underground had never seen the surface, but Ami had been aboveground, she had lived there until she was ten. Eight years living below had never dulled the horrible memories and scars that the experience had distilled in her. Miyaki had been a little girl who lived next door to her. Ami remembered going over to her house to play dolls and have tea parties. However, one day she returned home from school only to find out that Miyaki and her entire family had been taken away to be purged. Soon after that Ami had left Tokyo forever, when her mother decided it was too dangerous and had gotten the opportunity to escape underground.

After living above, the underground was sanctuary, holy ground. She learned things beyond the scanty curriculum offered on the surface in segregated schools . She learned science, mathematics, and the dark and bloody history a thousand years long that had occurred during Endymion's rule.

Ami had longed to join the resistance since the moment she had first learned what it was. However, she had also been fascinated by the stories and histories of earth. Torn between the two, Zack had finally convinced her to give up her dream of being an operative resistance tech and instead settle for becoming a teacher and historian. Soon after starting Ami discovered that while she enjoyed her work, she could never be fulfilled unless she actively did something to end the thousand-year war between the rebels and Endymion. She knew there was a higher purpose in her life, and the dangerous life of a tech appealed to her far more than the safe and protected one that she currently led.

_"Ami, be reasonable" he pleaded, "Resistance work is far too dangerous, especially for someone like you!"_

Zack did not understand, and in all probability, Zack would never understand. As a result, they had both said things that should not have been said, things that under no circumstances either would be willing to take back. That last argument had been just like all the other conversation they had recently. With a sigh, she bolted the door behind her and set about making some tea. Ami placed a palm on her head where she had felt a slight ache that had only been worse as the evening wore on, she groaned. The last headache like this she had was over a year ago.

Pinching the skin between her forefinger and her thumb to help take her mind off the pain she tried to think of something, anything else. The only thing that came to mind was the story of Earth Prince and his Moon Princess. Strange that she should think of it now with everything else going on. Nevertheless, the tale had always appealed to her more romantic and dreamy side. Most people believed the tale to be myth, having originated so long ago that many of the details were lost in the threads of time.

"Doomed lovers" She muttered grabbing a mug from the counter. "That's the last thing I want to think about now. Stupid Zack." She flushed, anger once more overcoming her.

All of a sudden her temple started to pound and silver light flashed across her eyes. In the background, she heard the whistling of her teakettle that told her that the water boiled. Groaning in agony, she dropped the mug she had been carrying and in her confusion tripped, smacking her head into the corner of a cupboard.

_"SERENITY!" _an anguished cry, the last thing she heard before darkness claimed her.

* * *

"Endymion?" Usagi whispered confused.

Abruptly she felt a searing heat throughout her body, screaming she fell to the floor. Everywhere around her, she could feel molten gold energy, grabbing and pulling at her. Within her blood, silver fire answered the cry, meeting the gold with a fury that she had never felt before.

Across the room, she heard her mother scream, and her father yelling. She could not do anything about it, Usagi felt helpless it was as if she was only a passenger in her body as if something else was controlling it. The crystal fragment that was in her hand felt as if it was going to burn through her skin, and the crescent scar on her forehead that she had received a year previously made her feel as if her head was about to split in two.

"Wind, and Water, hear my cry! Fire, and Earth, gives me strength!" The voice that spoke was not her own, but the voice of a stranger. Filled with hate and loathing, it commanded the elements to give it heed. Pillars of multicolored light appeared and danced about the small room answering the stranger's call.

"GIVE ME REVENGE!" it screamed and the silver fire that battled with the golden light absorbed the pillars of energy, turning black, silver, and red all at once. That was all Usagi saw before the darkness claimed her.

* * *

Multi-coloured lights in the hues and shades of a thousand rainbows, exploded across the sky, and the ground underneath Dark Tokyo quivered, as long dead roots and the tiny corpses of thousands of organisms felt a small rush of life go through them. The sacred fire that lay buried underground, in a small Shinto temple pulsed. Oceans and lakes, ponds and seas sent out ripples, and small breezes rustled though long dead trees, running wild with elemental magic, that had not been felt since its sealing a thousand years ago.

Shingo looked up at the sky, shortly shocked out of his anger by the sight above him. Endymion stopped as well. The moon beamed down an unhealthy light, shedding an unnatural radiance upon the two combatants.

"SERENITY!" Endymion screamed, "SHOW YOURSELF!" A golden black crystal appeared out of nowhere and hovered in the air beside him. "Come back to me!" he cried burying his face in his hands and weeping, almost making Shingo want to pity him, almost. He did not understand at all what had happened but he was smart enough to take advantage of Endymion's temporary weakness. Mentally he prepared him self by remembering all the pain that this man had caused for both him and the entire world.

'Prepare to die.' Shingo placed his fingers delicately over the explosives contained within his coat, and stepped forward in order to get close enough to do fatal damage to the mad prince. Closing his eyes, he pressed the deadly combination and waited for the detonation. A second passed, and Shingo counted to ten before something was wrong and that his explosive must have been a dud.

In his dread, a hand clasped his throat and abruptly started tightening. Shingo gasped and his eyes flew open only to find himself meeting Endymion's blue-flecked golden eyes. In vain, he struggled, but his scrawny teenage body was nothing in comparison to the Mad Prince's large build

"What have you done with her?" The prince demanded, shaking him. "Where is she?" Shingo did not answer, instead choosing to glare defiantly until the end. He would not humble himself before this monster when he only had moments of life left! "Tell me!" Endymion demanded.

Shingo managed to spit in response, unfortunately though he missed Endymion and the saliva landed on the ground instead.

"If that is your answer," Endymion snarled flinging him to the ground "Prepare to die! Insolent wretch!"

Shingo could only watch as the mad man unsheathed his dark steel and raised it into a striking position. Pity that their positions could not be reversed. Poised to bring sword down, it was at that moment, that the sky chose to open up, sending a slim figure plummeting to the ground. Before Endymion's black blade could make lethal impact, silver light surrounded Shingo's prone figure deflecting the strike and absorbing the impact of the evil weapon.

Endymion stood shocked for a just a second or two before turning his attention to where the shield had come from. A woman who was ethereal in her beauty wearing gold and white robes with Shining silver hair that fell past her feet in two long ropes. In fact, it was the exact same style Usagi had worn as a child. He looked at her face and realized that she could have been his little sister's twin, if not for the golden crescent which blazed on her forehead.

"Serenity?" Endymion whispered, his voice lost and confused. "Is it really you?" he staggered forward and fell to his knees before her. The woman he called Serenity ignored him, her face both impassive and regal in the waxing moonlight.

Then she spoke _"Serenity is dead, and what remains of her soul is scattered by the wind." _Her voice was soft and melodious, but Shingo could hear a slight overtone of anger and bitterness in the way she spoke. _"I don't yet have the strength to deal with you. Until then, ………Endymion."_

The light flickered and both Shingo and the woman disappeared in a flash of silver light.

* * *

Ami groaned and rubbed her head where it had struck the cupboard. Her head felt sticky and when she pulled her hand away to look a dark reddish stain was visible upon her fingers. 'Blood' she thought, 'I must have split open my scalp when I fell'.

Picking herself up off the floor, she made her way over to the bathroom to see just how bad the wound on her head really was.

In the mirror, Ami's pale reflection stared back at her. She was indeed a sorry sight, with her short black hair matted with blood and the left side of her face stained red as well. She pulled back her hair to get a closer look at her temple where all the blood originated from but was shocked to find unbroken skin.

_"I took the liberty of healing you while you were unconscious"_ Ami jumped at the sound of strange and yet tantalizingly familiar voice. _"I trusted that you wouldn't mind, considering the condition I found you in."_

She whirled around only to find herself facing on of the most beautiful women she had ever seen. Long silver hair trailed past her knees, framing impossibly blue eyes. She came dressed in long white robes, but what Ami found most disturbing about her was not the enigmatic smile that graced her pale lips, but the golden crescent moon that blazed on her forehead. Everything about her gave off a compelling aura of power.

Ami was so entranced by the mysterious woman before her that at first she did not even notice the unconscious boy who was lying on her couch. She glanced at the door noting how it didn't appear to have been broken in.

"Who are you?" she asked coolly, ignoring the overwhelming urge to get down on her eyes and kneel before this woman.

_"You may call me Serenity."_ She inclined her head gracefully, _"And you have in your possession something that belongs to me."

* * *

_

_Read and Review! UU! please……_


	6. Chapter 5, Resistance Call

Ugh,…I feel stupid, sigh. I am sorry to everyone, I promised this chapter for January and here we are in April already. However, this is because the past little while has been pretty chaotic and busy for me. My dog died in February and we recently got a new one from the S.P.C.A. that likes to bite people that he does not know (he gave my friend Jess, a big bruise) so currently we are in the middle of training him. By the way, he is a miniature American Eskimo if you wanted to look it up and see what he looks like. He is so Kawai!

I also finally got a scanner! Yay! Big hurrah! So a good chunk of my computer time has been dedicated to posting art of my deviant art account as well. Other than that, its just that I've been having a hard time finding motivation, though I'm doing a little better so hopefully it won't take me as long to get the next chapter out.

This chapter is not quite as action-packed as the rest, it is mostly about Ami and Serenity to tie in a bit more of the plot. Plus A flash-back! Oh the excitement! Huzzah!

**_Special Thanks to:_**

**_Heaven-sent-angel1: _**_I'm__ glad you like the story, and it's great that you think its un- predictable._

_**Imagine-me: **That is for me to know, and for you to read and find out. - Thanks for reviewing though._

_**Anhthy: **I think that everyone in this story has multiple personalities, but that is just my opinion. As to why Serenity wants to kill Endymion, I somewhat explain that in this chapter._

_**Roos: **I actually really like mad Endymion too. and I actuallydon't remember my inspiration for this story, other than that I wanted to write something a little darker and more confrontational._

_**lil-bit-gish: **Thanks! 0 I'm happy that you're enjoying it._

_**Sailor qwerty1056: **Always happy to hear that its unconventional. -_

**_Disclaimer_**

_Sigh…I currently make thirty dollars a week (that is Canadian by the way, so I am extra poor - ) doing Janitorial work. I spend the rest of my time in school and sleeping. If you really feel a need to sue me because I do not own Sailor Moon, I dare you too! You will not get anything worthwhile…sigh._

By Your Side 

**Chapter 5, Resistance Call**

_By: EmeraldSong_

"Who are you?" she asked coolly, ignoring the overwhelming urge to get down on her eyes and kneel before this woman.

_"You may call me Serenity."_ She inclined her head gracefully, _"And you have in your possession something that belongs to me."_

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Ami replied quickly, backing up into a table, "I don't believe that I have anything of yours."

_"You truly don't remember anything?" _Her face fell, and she bit out a sigh, _"I suppose it was too much too hope for…that you would still recognize me after all this time, Emira?"_

A shiver raced throughout her body and she looked away from the woman. "You are mistaken, my name is Ami. And I'm sure that I've never seen you before in my life."

_"Perhaps not in this life, but in the one before?" _Serenity said in voice that almost sounded mocking, _"You shouldn't be so quick to doubt what you know so little about."_

"You're obviously insane." Ami flushed angrily.

_"Perhaps"_

"How did you get in here? I can't believe that security would have let you by."

_"I teleported."_

"That's impossible. Not even the mad prince could find this base, let alone teleport into it."

_"Nothing is impossible Emira," _she paused, _"You of all people should know that, what else could explain your rebirth? Impossibility is merely a temporary state of being, existing only where we allow it to. If I remember correctly, you were the one who told me that"_

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't call security on you." Ami felt rather annoyed to tell the truth.

_"One? I could give you several, but with your current frame of mind, I doubt that you would accept any of them. If you really want to know why look inside yourself, I know you can feel the connection between us."_

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Ami tried to suppress the feelings of familiarity that she felt towards the woman. It was not at all logical. "You're delusional."

_"Suppose I am?" _The golden crescent moon on her forehead flashed as she moved her head to the side. _"What will you do Emira? Would you betray the oath engraved on your soul?"_

**_"I would rather die."_** A voice that was at once hers but not hissed vehemently. Startled her hands flew to her mouth in wonder and fear.

_"So, something of the past remains…" _Serenity tilted her head to the side, a calm and coldly calculating look etched on her face. _"A thousand years ago you died avenging me, and in your trust I left something of mine, Can you remember where it is?"_

_"No…I'm sorry my time… it grows short…" _The voice within said sadly then proceeded to fade away leaving Ami in control. _"The key lies within my memories…"  
_The woman who called herself Serenity stared vacantly at Ami for a moment, then abruptly turned about and headed into another room.

"Hey!" Ami cried, "Where do you think you're going?"

_"Before my host wakes up again, the boy must be tended to."_ Ami flushed, in all the confusion, she had forgotten the boy lying on her living room couch.

"Wait…" she stuttered, somewhat embarrassed by her slight lapse in memory "I have some bandages in the bathroom, I can help with his injuries." Moving quickly, before the woman could respond she fetched the medical gauze she kept for emergencies and returned to the room.

_"Those won't be necessary." _Serenity told her as Ami handed the small bandage roll to her. Ami, glancing at the boy's injuries seriously doubted her statement because the majority of his wounds looked serious, even fatal.

_"All I will need is this." _In her hand, a small chip of crystal glittered, with tiny rainbows dancing across its surface. Ami watched, awestruck as the light around it became brighter if that was possible, and silver light flew from the woman into the crystal and then into the boy, sealing his worst wounds and making them gradually smaller. As some of the bruises around his face cleared, she realized he was not actually a child, though he only looked to be a little older than she was.

All of a sudden, Serenity slumped over, her face pale and Ami rushed to support a woman she barely knew as a wave of fierce protectiveness came over her.

"Stop." She whispered, "You've done enough. He'll survive."

_"Have you decided I'm not delusional?" _her voice was breathless, whatever she had done with the crystal had completely taxed her resources.

"No…" Ami sighed, "I think I'm as crazy as you."

* * *

Destruction lay upon the battlefield like a dark fog. Bodies entwined rubble and fragments of earth lay scattered in every single direction . The only things that were left standing was a black twisted spire that seemed to grasp greedily at the gray sky above, and the hunched figure of a man in a solitary black cloak. This was not the first time that the area of fortress Shiranai had looked like this and undoubtedly, it would not be the last time either. Time after time, the human race had proved that without hope, there was nothing left to lose. And time after time, Endymion had made bloody and broken examples of those who dared to stand before his power and authority

This battlefield however was different, from others he had participated in, for among the chaotic remains of the battle fought the previous evening a sparse covering of green clung to the earth, and in the air, traces of Serenity's scent still lingered. In the center of it all, Endymion stood gazing up blankly at the sky. His eyes were once again blacker than pitch, but in their depths, tiny flecks of blue and gold could be seen flickering, the only outer sign of his inner turmoil that he allowed to show.

Plunged into the ground beside him was Destrion's sword , its once crisp and honed blade covered in a coating of dark sticky blood. The golden crystal that had enhanced his deadly power was once again buried deep inside the mad prince of earth to remain there until its master called it out once more.

"Serenity…" he whispered, a prayer for his soul, a piece of him that had long been missing.

'_Serenity is dead.'_

"No… I saw her…"

_'An imposter, Serenity is dead'_

"But…"

_' What you saw was an illusion, a fake!'_

Endymion closed his eyes trying to sort out what had occurred to him. Alas, nothing made sense.

_'You are being weak! She died because of your weakness, your foolishness!'_

Visions of that last fateful day danced through his head, her sweet laugh, her beautiful smile, and the trusting blue eyes that had entrapped him so many years before. Gone, all because of his weakness.

_'They conjured her image to mock you, to confuse you. But you know better than that…Don't you?'_

"Yes" he bit out, clenching his teeth.

_'Set an example, show those who dare to stand in your way! Show them your strength and your power!'_

"I will show them all," he whispered, and opened his eyes to reveal his completely black orbs. "They will pay for their insolence" he wrenched his blade from the ground, leaving black roses to sprout out of the ground everywhere the blood that dripped down the unholy foil fell.

"I am not weak."

* * *

"You still haven't explained who and what you are." The entire situation seemed somewhat surreal to her. There was a man lying on her couch that was unconscious and still looked half-dead and here she was calmly sipping tea with this bizarre and unfamiliar person. "Or what you want from me for that matter."

_"I already told you who I am." _Her serene face did not show it, but Ami could sense that she was irritated about something. _"As to what I require from you Emira…"_

"My name is Ami. Please stop referring to me using that name." Ami cut in rudely.

_"Fine. It matters not what you are called, what I need from you is the crystal fragment that I left in your keeping."_

"A crystal fragment?"

_"To be more exact, a fragment of the silver imperium crystal." _Ami's eyes widened considerably, she had heard of it before. The silver crystal was the legendary gemstone that the princess of the moon was said to have possessed. It had been mentioned in some of the oldest folktales kept in the archive. However, over time knowledge of its existence was passed onto only the few that had ever actually studied them.

"The stone of the Moon Princess?" Ami shook her head, "That's not possible, it's only a story, and a very old one at that."

_"A story?"_ Serenity tilted her face to the side, wearing a mask of emotions that Ami could not even begin to decipher.

"It's an old folktale, basically the princess of the moon falls in love with an earth prince, and they make plans to get married and essentially unite the universe in peace. Soon after the wedding, however the princess is struck by an arrow meant for the prince and dies in his arms. She promises that even in death she will stay with him forever." Ami paused for a second to tuck a stray hair behind her ear, "In other stories she is also named as the guardian of the silver imperium crystal, a jewel of immeasurable power."

_"Do you know the whole story?"_ her tone was flat, but underneath Ami could sense a current of anguish. _"The prince's betrayal, and the murder of the royal guardians? The aftermath that followed the shattering of the silver crystal?"_

"Serenity? Are you alright…"

_"I'm fine."_ Her voice was once more unreadable, and the look on her face of emptiness sent a spasm of pain through Ami.

"What do you mean by the prince's betrayal? The stories don't mention anything like that or royal guardians for that matter." A sigh of frustration leaked out of her mouth, it was irking not being able to understand what Serenity was talking about, "I have heard of the silver crystal before but only in passing and never anything about it shattering."

_"…"_

"How do you know so much?" Ami growled, frustrated "The archives mention none of this! I've studied them more extensively than anyone else alive!"

_"Humans have short lives, and by definition their memories are easily wiped clean. Even written word is subject to change over the passage of generations, as books are easily edited and corrupted to be favorable to the ruling establishment. It is only in dreams that remnants of the past exist." _A sense of irony, and self-loathing tinted her voice _"Even I am but a living dream, living like a parasite within my present reincarnation."_

"So you're a ghost?" Ami asked incredulously, "And I also have someone like you inside me?"

_"If you wish to put it bluntly, then yes. But a living memory of the past would be far more accurate than a dead spirit."_

"I really don't see the difference" She replied bluntly.

_"Death occurs when the spirit permanently leaves its current body and passes through into the spirit world to be reborn again. A dead spirit is a soul that for some reason could not or did not pass the barrier, and is trapped in the living realm. Souls that are reborn however, are like a clean slate and forge new memories and experiences. Nevertheless, buried deep inside of every person, the memories and personalities of previous lives reside. Normal humans cannot normally access them, they simply do not have the capacity."_

"And you're saying that I do?"

_"Partially because you aren't really a human, but in a large part it is due to my presence."_

"What do you mean, when you say that I'm not a human?"

_"Exteriorly, you resemble the rest of the human race, but internally it's another story. Your body operates well enough on earth, but your cells and organs differ just enough to be undetectable. You are more highly evolved than earthlings are and have entirely different capabilities." _Her voice was a monotone as if speaking from a textbook, or reading aloud.

"More highly developed in what way?" even if it was crazy, she had to admit that it was fascinating listening to her speak.

_"Your heart and lungs are much larger than that an average human woman, your cells also require less oxygen in order to survive. This gives you the ability to breathe at high altitudes and underwater for hours at a time. You will also live longer even without developing your innate psychic abilities." _She smiled at Ami mysteriously, _"You also have an affinity for controlling water."_ Her face went rueful _" If only my tutors could hear me now, they would be astounded."_

Ami studied Serenity's face, it was remote and utterly alone, vacant and empty. The shallow and slight expressions that she allowed her to see seemed foreign to her cherubic face. The cold logic that declared this woman crazy, faded to a mere whisper so faint that it could barely be heard.

"What would you do…" she hesitated, unsure. "If I said, that I believed you? What would happen then? What would I have to do?"

_"You would have to leave here, and become a soldier once more."_ Ami flinched from her unyielding gaze. _"You would no longer be safe and protected…"_

"That doesn't matter to me." She met Serenity eye to eye, "What would I get in return?"

_"What is it that you want?"_

"I don't want to be useless. I want to use my skills and prove my worth,"

_"Useless?" _Serenity looked troubled, _"That is one of the last things that I would call you."_

"Try telling that to Zack." She choked, feeling her throat seize. "I'm sick of being protected when I'm capable of defending what I believe in on my own!" A hot tear trickled uncontrolled down her face as she thought of Zack, and how he seemed to think she was made of glass. "I want to fight! I am done with having to hide behind others! He thinks I'm weak and I want to prove him wrong!"

_"I can promise you all that and more Ami, if you will fight for me and be one of my soldiers once more. You can regain all of the power you held in the past"_

"I…I need time to think about this…" Her heart said yes, go fight! However, at the same time, there was a high possibility here that she would be accepted into the resistance and to stay near Zack. Her future wasn't something she could afford to risk without consideration, though at the moment she didn't have much to lose.

It was at this moment that the communicator installed on her wall chose to beep and generally make a nuisance to grab her attention. They were actually a recent invention that Zack had created. In fact, he had developed and innovated much of the technology used underground. Communicators were now used to deliver information to every single level and room on the compound.

Ami sighed and pushed a small red button on the left side, Serenity said nothing, but an odd expression marked her face as she looked at the communicator.

"Mizuno Ami?" a gravelly voice asked.

"Speaking, you may deliver your message." She was curious as to what they could be calling her at this time for.

"I'm sorry to tell you that your request for enlistment into the upper-ground resistance corps has been denied."

"What?...but I…" something inside of her snapped. What possible reason could they have to deny her? She had never heard of anyone as young and healthy as she was not being allowed to enlist. "Can you at least tell me why? I can't think of any reason I wouldn't be allowed to enlist…"

"I'm afraid that you aren't qualified. The papers that you submitted were declared invalid when we checked your file." She could feel her body temperature go down several degrees as her small fist clenched tightly.

"I see…Thank you for taking the time to inform me." She pulled her finger off the button on the communicator and tried her best to maintain her already shaken composure. Her file had been perfectly in order just a week ago. There was only one person in the base who had the motive, the influence and the ability to hack into the database to assure she could not enlist. Lieutenant Zackary Amadeus Greene.

_"Have you had enough time to consider Ami?"_ Serenity interrupted her train of thought. _"Are you really needed here? They can't even recognize your true talents and utilize them."_

"Are you a mind-reader? How can you even tell what I am thinking?" Zack had betrayed her, he had made her feel useless and inadequate. She could easily re-hack into the system and change things, but that still would not stop him from doing the same thing again.

_"No. I cannot read your mind. However, I have been in been in your position enough to be able to recognize the frustration you feel. To have your ability to fight belittled and be placed in protection, for a true warrior such as yourself there is nothing more demeaning."_

"Yes." Ami whispered, her humiliation seeping through. "It's unbearably mortifying to be held back and kept safe, while others are allowed to selfishly defend what they believe, even at the cost of their own lives." Her decision began to form, clear and concise within her mind. "I no longer want to be one of the protected. I do not want to have to stand back and watch as people I love and care for die senselessly. I want to be in the frontlines myself. As I am, without any real purpose I feel hollow and empty." The words bubbled out of her, as the urge to open up her soul to this woman continued, "If you guarantee me any reason for me to exist, I will follow into the grave and beyond"

_"I accept and welcome your service Sailor Mercury, may we once again fight side by side to avenge the glory and beauty of the silver millennium." _The words were at once familiar and Ami knew instantly how to respond.

"I pledge my body, mind and soul to eternally to you. I will guard your virtue as I my own and help guide your actions in times of confusion and peril. This I vow on my sovereign planet mercury and the ties that bind within my soul." Formal words that she remembered from a life long past, words she had uttered to this woman before. A threshold opened and images began to flood into her mind, at an unbelievable rate.

_She stood in a white and silver city with marble pillars decorated with pearl inlay. In the sky, a planet shone. A blend of blue, green and whites mesmerized the eye, its bright hues a sharp contrast to the monotone white and silver of the moon. No wonder the Princess was so fascinated with it. She could defiantly see the attraction after spending most of her young life on the minuscule silver planet._

_"It's so beautiful Emira." Serenity sighed, "I wish that I could see it again…It's so different from the moon, so vibrant and loud. The flowers come in a thousand different shades and there are so many animals." She gave the blue planet a wistful look and twirled a silver strand of hair between her fingers._

_"I imagine it would be a fascinating visit princess, but you know that to travel there would go against your Mother's law." Emira phased into lecturing mode, "Originally the earth had no life but primitive flora and fauna, the magnetic atmosphere around earth also inhibited magic in everyone but the strongest magic-users among us. Selene the third decided that these unique quality's of earth would make it the ideal place to send criminals who were beyond redemption."_

_"Does this lecture have a point Emira?" Serenity asked, feeling somewhat annoyed._

_"The point is that all human beings on earth and most of their animals are descendants of the most dangerous criminals and beings that were banished their as a humane punishment. Even after the Planetary kingdoms stopped sending criminals in, Earth retained a constant state of violence and it's only in the last millennia or so that they've developed into a culture not completely based on instinct." She paused to see if her words were sinking in. " The reason that travel there is considered illegal is because it's a very unstable planet, and most of the inhabitants despise anyone not from earth. And the truth is that the majority of the Silver Alliance wants nothing to do with them either."_

_"Oh…" Serenity closed her eyes for a moment then looked back at her guardian, "That's rather sad isn't it?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"It's just that I don't think that people living on earth now should be punished and ignored simply because of things that their ancestors did. They aren't savages, and by not acknowledging them we close off potential allies." She smiled, as if a brilliant thought had just come to mind, "When I'm queen I'm going to change that. As Atarah would say, one bad crumpet doesn't mean that the whole tree's rotten!"_

_Emira winced, just when she thought Serenity was starting to sound wise she had to open her mouth and say something like that. Princess Atarah of Venus was horrible for mixing up sayings like that and now it was catching! Inside however, Emira knew that Serenity would be a far better queen than even her mother would. Mercury would stay beside the princess and protect her for the rest of her life. That was a guarantee._

"You…" Ami whispered, a horrified look on her face, "Princess Serenity?" It was not possible the girl in her vision was nothing like the cold and commanding woman who stood before her.

_"Yes." _She did not look Ami directly in the face, her eyes were glazed over, as if remembering a past that was better off forgotten.

"But… You act completely different, the princess that I knew was…" Serenity cut her off.

_"A fool. She was a silly little girl who was far to naïve for her own good." _Serenity's voice choked, the first real emotion that Ami had seen her display. _"Perhaps if she had used her head, instead of her heart this despicable reality would not even exist and the man who stands at the heart of it would be long dead."_

Ami who had always found that using her head served her well, was hard-pressed to argue this statement.

"Why are you still alive? Weren't you reborn like I was?" she questioned, still having a hard time connecting to the bitter and arrogant woman in front of her.

_"I was reborn, several times into this world. I was killed and oppressed by Endymion's madness in every single one of my new lives without my true soul ever being woken…Usagi, my current incarnation tapped into my latent power about a year ago and woke up my soul with this." _Serenity held up a small crystal fragment that she had used to heal the boy, its surface still dancing with rainbows. _"The reason I believe I still exist, is to kill Endymion. Only then will I be able to rest in peace. That is why I need you, you know the location of another fragment of the Silver crystal. Once I have all the shards I'll have more than enough power to destroy him." _Her eyes misted over slightly, something Ami knew that she was not supposed to see. _"Enough power to ensure make sure he never taints this world with his presence again."

* * *

_

Emira (eh-Meer-ah)

I am considering killing Shingo off. If you have an opinion about that or wish to suggest a manner in which to do so, please review. It would be appreciated. o Yay!


	7. Chapter 6, Elysian

Yeah! Here is a special Canada day present for everyone! A new chapter to enjoy! - Sorry for taking so long to update again, but school and exams have kept me really busy, and this summer I'm doing an internship at the hospital so I still won't have as much writing time as I would like. Still, I figured that a new chapter was the least of what I owed everyone.

Life is actually going pretty good right now, we've got a new puppy, I've gone down a pants size, and my little brother seems to have outgrown his gaseous stage ( aren't adolescent boys disgusting?). I hope that I might update again before September, but I am not that great with regular scheduled updates. In addition, one of my goals is too make every chapter that I right longer than the previous one. (You can probably see why the multiple months between chapters my update schedule is.)

**_Special Thanks to:_**

**_heaven-sent-angel1-_**_ I'm glad you like the story, I'll try for a happy ending, but I'm not making promises as the tone in this story is a little dark._

_**IssaLee- **I like the ideas you put forward, but Zack is a little bit of a problem isn't he? Thanks for reviewing, your input is nice to have._

_**Lady17- **Don't worry, Serenity may be in control, but Usagi isn't gone completely as you'll see in this chapter._

_**ffgirlmoonie- **Sorry, I can't really give that away. But it does have a good chance of happening._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon, very few of the characters in the story were actually created by me, so please do not sue. - You would get much if you did anyhow. ( Seriously, I am still broke. I spend all my money on Manga and Sushi.)**

_By Your Side_

_Chapter 6, Elysian_

_By: EmeraldSong_

She floated within a sea of nothingness, a place desolate and empty to her senses.

_'Where am I?'_ , nothing volunteered an answer, but the landscape around her began to ripple and she found herself in a gray sea of clouds, the warmth of a bright white sun penetrating them to kiss her skin.

"Where are your clothes?" Triangular shapes that turned into plain gray birds squawked as they came closer to her. Belatedly she looked down and flushed when she realized that she was as naked as the day she had been born.

"I..I don't know." She muttered, trying in vain to cover her nakedness with her hair and hands, but as the words their way out of her mouth she realized that the strange avians were already disappearing from her view once more.

"Where are you clothes?" a different voice demanded snottily, this time from behind. Startled she whipped around in mid-air, only to find herself face to face with a flying black cat. A strange ruby eye regarded her all too humanly from under short black hair, and the tiny white wings that lay delicately on the cats back almost distracted her from noticing the golden crescent moon that glowed on its forehead.

"Why do you have wings?" she whispered, stretching out a pale hand to race her finger along the outline of one.

"Don't touch them!" the cat glared at her and flew just slightly out of her reach. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep these clean? If you somehow manage to dirty them it will take me hours to get them clean again." The dark red eyes glittered at her dangerously.

"Sorry… but I was just wondering why you have them? Cat's don't normally have wings…Do they?" she was flushed all over, partially from embarrassment at her nakedness and partially with anger at the snotty black cat.

"So I can fly of course." The cat sniffed disdainfully, "Are you simpleminded? If you don't want to fall to the ground I advise you to grow some."

"What? But I can't grow wings!" Her eyes widened in horror, 'how am I floating anyhow?'

"Oh.. Well that's too bad, try not to make too big a mess when you hit the ground." With those last words from the cat, her body became heavier and began to sink. She moved to the ground gradually at first, but increased in speed as her density became larger.

She was falling, and then suddenly she was not as something swooped from underneath to catch her. Her eyes closed as she descended at a much slower and controlled speed. Her rescuer touched ground and she swore that she felt the presence of arms embracing her, but when she opened her eyes there was no one in sight.

"Hmm… You aren't an ordinary dreamer, are you?" Annoyed she spotted the black cat gracefully descending to hover beside her. "Helios doesn't venture out of his sanctum for just anyone. Just what might make you so special?" the tone the cat used bordered on slight rudeness.

She ignored the cat, in favor of examining her surroundings instead. Everything in it came in shades of gray, black or white, the exception to this being herself and the cat's mysterious ruby eyes. Tiny shriveled plants dotted the surrounding landscape, and the sky above remained in a state of perpetual cloudiness. In the distance a black spire rose from the barren ground, the oppressiveness of its dominating presence overwhelmed everything else in sight. She had seen that tower before, but exactly where it was from was locked deep within the recess of her mind.

"Shiranai." The cat spoke softly, seeing where her gaze was directed. "It lies at the centre of everything, both here and in the real world."

She shivered, for indeed the name was very familiar to her. It evoked a feeling of hopelessness and desperate fury, though she did not know what of, and what did the cat mean by referring to the 'real world' anyway?

"Where… precisely are we?" she asked, confused.

"This is Elysian, the kingdom of dreams." The cat must have seen her befuddled expression, for it sighed and continued, "It's a special dimension that has no real perimeter, because it exists between different planes of reality. To be precise, it is actually a pseudo dimension created by the collective dreams of every soul that existed, currently exists, and will exist in the future."

"o0…"

"Let me put it in simpler, less complex terms. Elysian is the creation of everyone in the universe, it's a giant dream that is shared by all."

"Oh…" that made a little more sense, more than anything else that the cat had said. "But if this is a world created by that many people, how come I'm the only human here?" _and where are my clothes?_

The cat scowled, "Elysian may have been created by everyone, but few people are actually able to access it. I personally don't know how you got here, or why Helios bothered saving you."

"Umm.. So just who is Helios?" she ignored the barb in favor of gaining more information about her present situation.

"The priest of Elysian. He guards the pure dreamers against corruption and is the official caretaker of Elysian."

"So if I wanted to leave here, he's the guy I have to see?" she prodded.

"Well yes, but one simply does not…"

"Perfect! Where can I find him?" she interrupted, earning herself an outraged glare from the cat.

"Helios is a very important being, he has better things to do with his time than send stupid naked humans home!" the cat sucked in air, obviously ready to set loose a tirade that would have no discernable end. Her tiny-feathered wings flapped in agitation. "At the very last you should find something descent to cover yourself with! I'll have you know that…"

"Enough Luna." A masculine voice gently demanded from behind. "You know not who you speak with. She is not at fault."

She whirled around to find herself facing a white winged horse, his large red eyes blinking warily at her.

"Lord Helios!" the cat stammered, her fur standing on end.

"Humor me Luna, it's rare that I get to see others, you and Artemis have been my only companions for quite some time." He turned away from the cat and gracefully inclined his head towards her, "What is your name child?"

"I'm…" she tried again, "My name is…" she looked down at the ground hopelessly. For some reason her name seemed shrouded in darkness, the details of who she was blurred and hidden behind some mysterious veil. "I don't know." Her shoulders slumped at this admission, and she could feel the beginnings of a tear pricking her eye.

"Your face and thoughts are closed to me, but if you would be kind enough to give me permission to look into your dreams, perhaps we could find out together." His eyes held no judgment, and she found herself nodding her assent to his inquiry. "Place your hand on my head and we will journey together."

Tentatively she placed a slender hand on his head, only to notice a crevice about an inch wide that for some reason filled her with sorrow. Her hesitation must have been noticed by the horse for he shifted his eyes to her and gently murmured, "The pain is not great, that is just a reminder of something long lost." She placed her hand back over it tenderly and relaxed slightly at his reassurance.

It was over in a second, a bright flash of angry red light and Helios jerked his head away violently, the inlet on his forehead bleeding slightly.

"Helios!" Luna cried, her face aghast.

"I'm fine Luna." However, she could tell he was not. His breathing was ragged in a way that she knew had nothing to do with the fact that he was a horse. "Her dream surprised me, nothing more serious than that."

"What's going on here?" a new male voice inquired, she almost died when she saw another winged cat. It was white instead of Black and had blue eyes instead of red ones like Luna and Helios; also on its forehead, a crescent moon like the one on Luna's head blazed.

"You're tardy as usual Artemis!" Luna barked, her face looking irritable. The other cat gave her a hurt look, but stuck his tongue out as soon as she turned her attention back to Helios.

"What happened Helios? You look like you got on the bad side of a tiger with PMS." He winked saucily at Luna, who visibly bristled as her fur stood on end.

"I was too careless." Helios sighed, if such a thing was possible for a horse, "Well, time to see if it was all for naught. Do you remember who you are now?" he addressed her.

"Usagi…" she whispered, and one of the tears that had been threatening to overwhelm her rolled down a pale ivory cheek. "My name is Usagi Tsukino."

* * *

"Ugghhh…" Shingo groaned, putting a hand to his head in response to a sudden and sharp ache. A monitor beside him beeped, and footsteps edged toward him.

"Why do I feel like a two-ton weight was dropped on me?" he muttered idly to himself.

"Shingo Tsukino?" A friendly voice beside him questioned.

"That's me." He looked up and spotted a young woman dressed in a white nurse uniform. She had shoulder length black hair that was trimmed around her face and deep violet eyes.

"Do you remember anything about what happened to you?"

"I..I was on my way to…" his tongue stumbled on the words, realizing that depending on the company that he was currently keeping, it might be best to not mention he was going to blow up Shiranai. "Where am I anyway?"  
"Underground base 7 of the Japanese resistance branch." She replied brightly.

"What?" he sat up quickly, then immediately regretted the action as he felt his ribs cracking. "How did I get here? I'm supposed to be dead!"

"That's exactly what I want to know." A man spoke harshly from the side of the room, his face obscured by shadows. Accusation laced his voice tightly.

"Lieutenant Greene! I thought I told you to be quiet!" his pretty nurse turned around to glare at the interrupter. "You are here on my sufferance, if you make a nuisance of yourself I will not hesitate to remove you from the room."

"But!" he started angrily, until the nurse cut in.

"No Buts! This isn't your sector and I'll complain to the commander and see that you go into lockdown for a few days to cool your temper!" her eyes looked dangerous and Shingo was relieved that he was not on the receiving end of her wrath.  
"Sorry, it's just that…" Greene continued lamely, "Ami…" he choked.

"Miss Mizuno would disapprove of your behavior as well." She told him calmly, "It's counter-productive and aggravating, we stand a higher chance of finding out what happened to her if you would gain back some self-control."

The man grunted in what might have been an affirmative and sat in a chair that was not shadowed, giving Shingo his first glance at Lt. Greene. Curling strawberry blonde hair surrounded a face that was slightly more masculine than feminine but still appealing in its own unique way. His slender body was that of a thinker and not a fighter but Shingo quickly revised his opinion as he saw the way Greene covertly studied everything around him in a suspicious appraisal. It was that and the hard green eyes that never lingered in one place to long.

The room itself was white but Shingo could see traces of colour everywhere, something that would be unthinkable above ground. The nurse's hair clip was a bright little rainbow, and the uniform that the Lt. wore bore stripes that were the same as his namesake. Even the medical and monitoring equipment had brightly coloured buttons that beeped and whirled in hues of blue and yellow.

"Please continue where you left off Mr. Tsukino." she smiled at him encouragingly.

"I…" he paused, letting the memories wash over him, "We had blown up much of the outer buildings, and things were going in our favor. But then," he watched over in his memory as a black shape descended form the sky, sending rocks and debris scattering in its wake; the terrible golden light that had bathed everything in its bloodthirstiness, and killed so many of his comrades. "Endymion showed up." Screaming Serenity, a name that strangely made him think of Usagi.

"And?" Greene's impatient voice prodded from across the room. The nurse shot him a glare.

"He cut through our forces like a hot knife through butter." Shingo admitted flatly. "We didn't stand a chance."

_Dark black hair curled around a face that would have been almost beautiful, but with his sunken golden eyes that blazed with battle lust and his expression of madness, Endymion could only be described as demonic._

_The dark prince just stood still for a second, and he laughed hysterically as he swung his sword and golden light spilled onto the battlefield. Rebels and Guards alike disintegrated when hit with the lethal golden light. A few of the rebels detonated before they were hit adding explosions and fire to the screams._

"Before I knew it, I… I was the last one left standing." The face flashing through his mind was that of the Brown-haired girl. The anguished expression she had wore before being blown to bits haunted him. "I was so angry, and when he became distracted I took my opportunity and charged him." Something inside his head decided it would be best to leave out of his story the strange reaction that Endymion had to him. "Unfortunately the detonator that they had given me was defective, and it didn't work despite how close to him I managed to get myself."

The nurse and Greene looked at him expectantly when he stopped, and Shingo felt briefly annoyed by their intruding closeness. He continued.

"I thought I was going to die by his sword, until silver light filled the sky and everywhere around me." This was where he knew his story seemed to cross the line between reality and dream, even though he was just telling the truth. "A woman appeared. A woman Endymion called Serenity." He sighed, "That is all I remember, she appeared and then I woke up here."

"Ridiculous." Lt. Greene muttered.

"What did this 'Serenity' look like?" the girl queried him.

"She had long silver hair up in odango's, and wore a white and silvery gown. There was something golden glowing on her forehead." In the background, he heard Greene snort at the unlikelihood, but Shingo chose to ignore him. "Then I blacked out and wound up here."

"You have no idea how you got here?" The girl queried.

"No." he answered shortly, growing weary of their questioning.

"Thank you for your time Tsukino-san." She addressed him, "That will be all the information that we require for now." Without further a due, they both turned their backs on him and left the room.

"Thank you Tsukino-san." He pitched his voice high in imitation and snorted. "They didn't even give me a chance to ask any questions of my own."

* * *

"Well?" Hotaru turned to Zack, and he sent the room that Shingo was in a glare.

"He's not lying, as much as I wish he were; every word he spoke was true, or at least what he believed to be the truth." Zack's voice was slightly bitter, "The sensors aren't picking up any negative energy either, though the injuries to his abdominal are of slight concern."

"Why would that be?" she inquired of him politely.

"There's energy there, but there's no trace of the blood magic that the golden crystal leaves." Zack sighed in annoyance, " If anything it's suspiciously similar to the energy you release when you heal people Hotaru."

"What?" her eyes widened in disbelief, "Does that mean that perhaps Ami?…" she trailed off as she saw the Zack's face spasm at the mention of Ami's name.

"No, that's impossible. Ami's a normal human, I've seen her medical scans myself." He grimaced.

"Not all powers are detectable Zack. In any test ever done there have always been exceptions and anomalies." Hotaru coloured her voice with only a hint of the irritation she felt with his phenomenal stupidity. "My healing abilities went completely undetected until my father died."

"Even dormant abilities like yours Hotaru need an emotional stimulus to call them out." Zack shot her a glare, "Ami has been protected from that sort of thing. I made sure of that."

"Not from the betrayal of someone she cared about very much." Hotaru could feel the blood inside of her chilling. " Protect her? What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything wrong!" he did not look her in the eyes, a very bad sign.

"If you didn't do anything wrong why do you feel guilty?" She prodded innocently.

"I don't feel guilty." He denied swiftly, still not looking at her face.

"That's Bull Shit, Zack. Don't lie to me." She could feel her anger rising by each passing second, "I may not have lie detecting abilities like you, but I can still tell when you're hiding something."

"What if I am?" he shot back, obviously on the defensive, "You may outrank me in here on the medical station but everywhere else I'm your superior. Don't think that you have any right to pry into my personal matters." He was so self-righteous that he did not see the inside of her palm coming until it slapped him hard across the left side of his face and leaving behind a red imprint.

"Fine." Hotaru muttered, her eyes darkening over. "But don't come running to me when you wake out of your delusion, and finally figure out that it's your fault Ami isn't here anymore." The words were harsh, but they were exactly what he deserved.

"I could have you court-martialed." The words came out a whisper, and consequently were hardly as threatening as she assumed that they were supposed to be.

"If half of what I suspect you did to Ami is true, I could easily return the favor." She returned his glare two-fold, "This isn't over."

He probably sensed the truth in her words, and accordingly backed down and left the medical ward without saying another word.

It was ironic, in a sense. Among the gifted, he was known as the first seeker of truth because of his abilities to see the true meanings behind spoken and written word. Nevertheless, in reality, he was as ignorant about the things in front of him as any other person was, if not more so.

* * *

The air aboveground was less stagnant than she remembered it being, but that could probably be explained by Serenity's presence. Despite that, she still felt like choking as she inhaled more of the filthy air into her system.

_"Your lungs are more sensitive to the impurities in the air now."_ Serenity explained as if she had read Ami's mind. _"I'm slowly awakening your powers so that the adjustment is easier on you and your immune system can rebuild its resistance. Earth has become much more polluted since my time."_

"I thought that awakening my powers would help…" Ami paused to cough once again, "But so far it seems their more of a liability…" she sighed, and soon found her body starting to spasm again.

_"Currently yes, I suppose that we need somewhere to hide out for a while. I also need to rest, with just the two of us teleportation is a little strenuous." _Serenity sighed, her face somehow a little less serious than it normally was. It almost reminded her of the old princess Serenity, the one who knew how to laugh and enjoy life. Startled, she shook herself out of her reverie. 'I am not Emira' she reminded herself, 'I never met the old princess Serenity.'

_"Are there any rebel safe havens that you know of?"_

"I could name a few, but I don't believe that it would be a very good idea." She cringed at the thought of having to face Zack again, her righteous anger from the night before had evaporated under the strain of teleporting several thousand miles underground to the face of the earth. "To protect the civilians dwelling below every single entrance is heavily guarded and warded tightly against intrusion. Security would have me on file, but I know that you would cause a lot of suspicion."

_"Very well, I have a place that should be safe for the moment." _Something close to a grimace flashed across her face, _"Usagi's parents will take us both in without questions. They have lost their son, but they will do anything to keep their daughter safe."_ Serenity strode forward to step out of the alleyway that they had teleported into, but Ami grabbed one of her shining white sleeves just in time.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she whispered.

_"What?" _Serenity hissed at her, clearly annoyed at being touched. Even if the one who touched her was one of her long lost guardians.

"Our clothes! Your forehead! Everything about us screams conspicuous especially on the surface!" Ami whispered as respectfully and urgently as she could. How could she have been so stupid? "There's no way we can blend in with the rest of the populace. Someone will see us and report it."

_"Very well, I'll cast a concealing spell on us. It should last long enough for us to make it to the Tsukino residence."_ Serenity closed her eyes and a few seconds later the crescent on her forehead disappeared. Ami watched, mystified as her silver hair began to gleam gold and when she opened her eyes once more they were baby blue. The white and gold robes that she had been wearing and Ami's clothes had transformed into drab gray schoolgirl uniforms.

_"Usagi Tsukino lives again." _She said bitterly, fingering the new dress draped around her body disdainfully.

"Do you know the way from here?" Ami questioned.

_"Of course, we're only a few blocks away."_ She did not say anything more before striding out onto the street, Ami quickly ran behind to keep up.

They had teleported into a residential area, but nothing but the occasional person walking outside betrayed that. The living apartments were in all directions and placed unevenly by someone who had no idea for beauty, only efficiency. Despite the shabby living conditions, the streets were clean of any sort of trash and waste. Now that she thought about it though, Ami could remember the steep punishments for anyone of the lower class caught littering or defacing the streets in any way.

"Serenity, slow down! You're attracting too much notice." Ami cried out, trying to be quiet and then was overcome by another fit of hacking. The former moon princess slowed down to a fast walk in deference to her, Ami supposed.

_"I apologize Ami, I dislike being out in the open like this."_ Ami nodded her understanding to show that she also found the very air distasteful. They continued onward not saying anything for several minutes, though she could almost feel eyes pressing against her spine.

Unsettled as she was, Ami did not notice when Serenity suddenly stopped and ended up bumping into her.

_"This is it."_ For some reason that Ami could not place, the small house that they stopped in front of stood out just a little more than the identical houses that stood on either side of it. She felt hesitant about going right up to the door, but Serenity did not delay and went straight up and knocked gently on the door. It creaked open, and a middle-aged woman with a slightly blue tint to her curly long hair poked her head out. Dimly, Ami noted that her eyes looked red and slightly blood-shot, possibly from crying.

"Usagi? Is that you?" not waiting for the moon princess to respond, the woman swept her into her arms and sobbed gratefully into her shoulder. "I was so worried."

Serenity did not respond past awkwardly patting the distraught woman on the shoulder and staring dispassionately into the house.

_"I'm fine mother." _She pushed the woman off her and looked into her eyes, _"it's time to sleep now…" _her voice was low and soothing. Ami began to yawn but caught herself before it was out of her mouth. _"That's right, you just go to sleep…"_ The woman's face went slack and she collapsed into Serenity's arms.

Ami then proceeded to watch in shock as the moon princess dragged the woman back into the house, gesturing for Ami to close the door before anyone could see. Surprisingly gentle she laid the woman on a grayish couch near a window and smoothed the hair off her forehead.

"Who is she?" Ami asked boldly, stepping out from the shadows to face Serenity.

_"My mother."_ A slightly ironic crossed her face, _"Or rather, the mother of this body that I'm currently possessing."_

"Why would you do something like that to her?"

_"Our mission will be much easier if I alter her memories a bit and tweak her thoughts so she's not to suspicious of me. Externally I'm nothing like Usagi, so it's better if I gloss the differences over."_

"That's seems a little too inhuman, even for you."

_"I never claimed to be otherwise."_

"True."

_"Do you have a problem with that?"_

Ami sighed, "Not really, besides…" she coughed a little bit, "I suppose I'm not human either."

_"Of course not, now if you're done questioning my actions I would appreciate it if you would go upstairs and find something for us to wear. The glamour is going to come off any second now."_

**_To be continued….uh, hopefully …_**

Well that is it for now, any comments or concerns that you as a reader or fellow writer might have, please feel free to review. I love hearing feedback from people and anything you have to say will fall on open ears.


End file.
